The present invention is directed to computer displays for bicycles and, more particularly, to an attachment piece for the computer display.
Display devices that display various data, such as the bicycle speed, the distance travelled, the shift position of the gear shifter, and other such data, are commonly attached to bicycles. When a display device such as this is attached to a bicycle, it is preferable for the display screen of the display device to be located near the reference center plane of the bicycle. It is also good for the position of the display screen of the display device, such as its height and inclination angle, to be freely adjustable to suit the preferences of the rider. Furthermore, it is preferable if the display device itself can be freely selected and replaced to suit the preferences of the rider. No such display device attachment piece that satisfied all of these rider needs existed in the past.